


Sing your song (for me)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Girl Baekhyun, Girl Jongdae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Jongdae and Baekhyun are roommates and best friends. Jongdae can’t sleep so Baekhyun sings love songs as lullabies for her. She doesn’t realize Baekhyun means every word.





	Sing your song (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first femslash ever so I hope dear prompter will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you so much to the mods for every help!

“Jongdae? You are here?” Baekhyun calls as she drops her flat shoes down beside her roommate’s pink sneakers.

“Yeah.” Jongdae’s voice is heard from the kitchen.

As Baekhyun walks bye, she finds the scattered papers all over the table. Such a messy roommate she has here.

“What are you doing?” She peeks through Jongdae’s shoulder and finds her best friend is stirring some kimchi fried rice in the pan.

“Hungry, right? We can share.” Jongdae grins before she turns the stove off and lifts the pan right up. Baekhyun pads to the drawer to grab two spoons and they dig in almost immediately.

“I met Kyungsoo today,” Baekhyun mutters in between her munches. Jongdae shakes her head as she watches her eat like a little kid.

“Swallow first before speaking, Baekhyun.”

“Yes, Mom.” She teases. Jongdae flicks her on her forehead and Baekhyun yelps.

“Anyway, Kyungsoo offers a movie night in her room.”

“When?”

“Tonight. Do you want to?”

Jongdae nods. “Sure. Why not?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, I don’t like this- I DON’T LIKE THIS.” Jongdae screams as the ghost appears screaming just as loud as she is. Kyungsoo ignores her while keep munching onto the crackers.

Baekhyun stares in amusement at how Jongdae is clutching onto her for dear life. She lifts a hand up and pats her best friend on her back. Jongdae is shaking while listening to Kyungsoo mocking the screaming ghost with, “How fake.”

“You can just go back, Jongdae.” Baekhyun whispers. Her roommate shakes her head.

“And let the ghost attack me when I’m alone? NO WAY.”

Baekhyun stifles a laugh at how childish Jongdae is before she hums. Kyungsoo is laughing over the gore in the movie and it still surprises everyone on how such tiny girl could be so cruel and scary.

The moment the movie is over, Baekhyun waves bye and greets Kyungsoo a good night while dragging a stony Jongdae back to their room.

Poor Jongdae, because she is still being so paranoid and keeps glancing back in every five seconds.

“Nothing is going to pop out.” Baekhyun laughs and gets a hit on her arm.

“Don’t laugh! The ghost will hear you!” Jongdae whisper-screams and as soon as they arrive at their room, she storms into their bedroom and goes to hide under her blanket.

Baekhyun sighs in amusement.

 

 

 

 

 

“Baek...?”

She stirs from her sleep when Jongdae slips into her bed.

“...dae? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep,” Jongdae whispers lowly, snuggling into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Aigoo, you big girl.”

Jongdae ignores the teases and curls deeper. Baekhyun pats her head.

“What are you going to do then?”

“I don’t know. Can you just... sing or something so I could relax a bit?”

“What do you want me to sing?” Baekhyun asks softly.

“Anything’s fine. Just ballads, please.” Jongdae’s request makes Baekhyun laughs before she ponders what song would be nice.

“Hmm. Okay.”

 

**_For a long time, in my heart full of clouds, it rains._ **

**_For warm sun to shine, I sincerely hoped._ **

**_Raindrops that wet my shoulder, when I dried, I alone, was so afraid that it would remain._ **

**_You are like a light, after the rain has passed, you come up in my heart, like this._ **

**_Cause you are, the light that fell on me._ **

**_You are, like a beautiful dream._ **

**_With seven rays, the whole world is dyed even more beautifully, always. Yeah U R._ **

**_On top of an empty green hill, rainbow becomes a roof._ **

**_I lay still underneath and look at the sky._ **

**_This throbbing I felt for the first time, with peacefulness of the world, more loveable than anyone else._ **

**_When I turn my head, at your smile, unknowingly, I reach my hand out, like this._ **

**_Cause you are, the light that fell on me,_ **

**_You are, like a beautiful dream._ **

**_With seven rays, the whole world is dyed even more beautifully, always. Yeah U R._ **

**_When the rain that wets my windows stops, under the rainbow, you must be waiting._ **

**_The stories I couldn’t say, all of the secrets I couldn’t do, I want to deliver it today._ **

**_You are always beside me, you are inside of my tender heart, even more shining and beautifully, it fills the night sky, you’re my star._ **

**_Yeah U R, Oh U R. U R, Oh U R._ **

 

Baekhyun glances at the girl sleeping peacefully against her shoulder. She smiles at the way Jongdae squeezes her pajama shirt tightly, just like a little baby.

“You are my star, Jongdae. Good night.” Baekhyun whispers before curling against her.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, did you sleep last night?” Kyungsoo teases, wriggling her eyebrows playfully at Jongdae.

Baekhyun chugs down the yoghurt while listening to Kyungsoo teasing her roommate with a smile on her lips. Jongdae huffs, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I hate you. You always make me suffer, I wonder why.” She grumbles.

Kyungsoo laughs loudly, slapping Minseok’s shoulder while the girl is currently polishing her nails. Minseok whines at the disturbance.

“Did you sleep or not?”

“I did! I went for Baekhyun and she sang lullaby for me.” Jongdae announces proudly.

Minseok stops polishing and Kyungsoo stops laughing. Baekhyun feels her cheeks warm up and she chugs the rest of her yoghurt in hope to cool her face down.

“Oh? Baekhyun sang you lullaby?” Minseok joins in the teasing team, nail polish forgotten and a smirk on her lips. Kyungsoo watches with amusement, leaning back on her seat.

“Yeah! She always sings so why not have her sing lullabies for me?” Jongdae pats Baekhyun on her head before hugging her close.

Baekhyun bends her head down at the snickers coming from Minseok and Kyungsoo.

“Sure, sure. As long as you sleep, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo smirks.

Jongdae grunts at the teasing and she slurps her milkshake. Baekhyun grabs some tissues to wipe her mouth.

“Stop acting like a child, Jongdae.” She says with a laugh, wiping her mouth with the milk. Jongdae grins and lets Baekhyun does her job.

Minseok whistles.

 

Baekhyun dries her hair and stops by the door of the bathroom when she finds Jongdae curled under her blanket.

“Already sleeping?”

Jongdae hums, “It’s hard to sleep now. My mind still can’t erase the face of the ghost. I better try sleeping, who knows it’s easier.”

Baekhyun chuckles and goes for the light to switch it off. She curls onto the corner of the room to read the review of the lessons for quite a while. No more than thirty minutes, Jongdae shifts around and her head pokes out of the blanket.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Try some warm milk?” Baekhyun suggests.

“No, I will just pee again and I won’t be able to sleep at all.”

Jongdae huffs, kicking the blanket away. Baekhyun smiles and closes the book before going to her bed.

“Do you want another lullaby?” She offers. Jongdae glances at her.

“Would you sing for me?”

“Yeah.”

 

**_Your soft voice rings in my ears. Whether my eyes are open or closed, I keep looking for you._ **

**_My eyes meet yours as I’m in your warm embrace. Baby give me once more kiss, just one more kiss, whisper to me._ **

**_I smile at your smile. You make me forget all fear. You make me breathe._ **

**_You are everything I’ve been looking for, will you protect me?_ **

**_The moment I was with you and your love, even if pain from the faded past comes._ **

**_I will always tell you, my heart that only beats toward you._ **

**_You, you, you. Only for you, you, you._ **

**_Even when you’re next to me, I miss you. My heart loves you more than I do, can you tell?_ **

**_I want to spend more time with you. Baby give me one more day, just one more day, don’t let go of me._ **

**_My eyes draw you out, my lips only call out to you, I only wait for you._ **

**_You are everything I’ve been looking for, will you protect me?_ **

**_The moment I was with you and your love, even if pain from the faded past comes._ **

**_I will always tell you, my heart that only beats toward you._ **

**_Tell me now, so I can feel you as a sweet scent._ **

**_Hold me now, I want to engrave you in my heart._ **

**_Show me now, even if this moment isn’t forever, my love is for you._ **

**_You are everything I’ve been looking for, stay by my side._ **

**_The moment I was with you and your love, even if pain from the faded past comes, be with me forever._ **

**_You are everything I’ve been looking for, will you protect me?_ **

**_The moment I was with you and your love, even if sadness of the faded memories spreads._ **

**_My beating heart that only has you._ **

**_Will be forever you, you, you. Only for you, you, you._ **

**_My love is for you._ **

 

Jongdae is snoring by the time she finishes singing and Baekhyun laughs softly at the state of her roommate sleeping position. She lifts Jongdae’s leg up onto the bed and covers her with the blanket.

“Sleep well, kitten.” Baekhyun pats her on her head before she goes back to her own bed to sleep; with the last image of Jongdae’s sleeping face haunting her dream.

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you ask for another lullaby?” Minseok asks teasingly first time in the morning.

Jongdae grins brightly.

“Yeah!”

Both Minseok and Kyungsoo have their eyes pop out, not expecting Jongdae to give a positive answer.

“You did?”

“Yeah! Baekhyun is the best singer ever! She sings every ballad love song out there. You can says she is the dictionary for love songs!” Jongdae promotes her roommate proudly.

Kyungsoo hums, holding her chin up on her palm. “Love songs, huh?” She murmurs, staring straight into Baekhyun’s avoiding eyes.

“Such good friend you have here, don’t you think so, Jongdae?” Minseok asks.

Jongdae grins.

“Yes! No other roommate is better than her!”

Kyungsoo slips off her palm. Minseok covers her face.

Clueless friend they have here.

 

 

 

 

 

“Another lullaby?” Baekhyun asks with a smile, hiding her thunder heartbeats by laughing because Jongdae is very close to her.

“Yeah. Your voice lulls me to sleep, Baek. You don’t even know how much control you have over me.”

Ironic, because that should be Baekhyun’s line.

A week has passed and Baekhyun finds herself looking forward to every night because it means being this close to Jongdae and even though she has to sing until her throat is sore, she wouldn’t care. Jongdae is all she cares about.

“What song should I sing tonight?” She ponders loudly while Jongdae is looking at her in anticipation.

 

**_Oh, when this passing life withers away, you come to me._ **

**_The moment I touch your frozen heart, my life begins._ **

**_When you’re tired and having a hard time, please let me stay by your side._ **

**_So I can give back to you the love I had only received. Before this life ends._ **

**_When I get on my knees and cry before the world. When I stop my tracks inside the storm._ **

**_If you alone are standing, I can handle this much pain and suffering._ **

**_If only you are with me in my life._ **

**_When I lose my way inside the dark forest, when my young soul is crying._ **

**_Guide me like a light, like a miracle. Before this life ends._ **

**_When I get on my knees and cry before the world. When I stop my tracks inside the storm._ **

**_If you alone are standing, I can suppress whatever pain and tears._ **

**_All I want is you, only one is you in my life._ **

**_I won’t cry, I won’t cry again. Absolutely nothing can stop me but only one person._ **

**_You make me, you perfect me._ **

**_Oh, you make me able to breathe like this._ **

**_When I get on my knees and cry before the world. When I stop my tracks inside the storm._ **

**_If you alone are standing, I can handle this much pain and suffering._ **

**_If only you are with me._ **

**_When I get on my knees and cry before the world. When I stop my tracks inside the storm._ **

**_If you alone are standing, I can suppress whatever pain and tears._ **

**_All I want is you, only one is you in my life._ **

 

No other person could be this oblivious, other than Kim Jongdae.

Kyungsoo keeps telling Baekhyun that she needs to tell or Jongdae would forever be the queen of obliviousness. Minseok grunts whenever she watches the platonic relationship between them. Even Joonmyeon almost loses her calm when Jongdae announces Baekhyun as her best friend forever.

“You are so slow,” Baekhyun whispers to the deeply in sleep Jongdae.

The only answer she gets is a groan from Jongdae and a clutch on her hand. Baekhyun sighs and goes to sleep, curling into Jongdae’s neck.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kim Jongdae, why is she so –” Kyungsoo stops herself from exploding after Baekhyun is forced to spill her night lullabies stories.

Baekhyun chuckles because it’s funny. She is the one being dubbed as the best friend forever by the only girl she likes the most, but the most frustrated ones are her friends.

Joonmyeon is sobbing while cursing on how much she doesn’t expect Jongdae to be such an idiot even though she always gets the perfect score in chemistry. She should be able to detect the chemistry between her and Baekhyun.

Minseok is drawing a picture of Jongdae on the paper and stabs it right away with her pen.

Kyungsoo spills every word of curses she has ever known (Baekhyun doesn’t even know some of the curses, maybe they are in foreign languages) while slamming her fists on the table (wincing afterwards).

“Is she… stupid?”

“Kinda.”

“Yes.”

“Well,” Baekhyun starts, “I can’t blame her. I mean, I have never showed anything obvious to her so, yeah.”

“Baekhyun, you better tell her. I can’t stand it anymore!” Joonmyeon begs while crying, her glasses are wet from her tears. “This is so frustrating!”

Baekhyun chuckles.

“I will… try?”

“DO IT!!” The three girls shout to her. Baekhyun nods meekly.

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t think I can sleep without your voice now, Baek.” Jongdae hums into the pillow. Baekhyun slips into the bed, lying side by side with her roommate.

“You ready for another song?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

**_I am happy that I’m by your side. I dream because I am by your side._ **

**_I can smile because I am by your side. I pray again that you will be my person._ **

**_If you see my heart and feel my true heart._ **

**_If you see my heart and find your way to me._ **

**_I want to give you all of my heart if you can stay by my side forever._ **

**_Thank you for being by my side._ **

**_Because you’re by my side, it’s so warm._ **

**_Because you’re by my side, I am able to have strength._ **

**_Just looking at you makes tears come._ **

**_If you see my heart and feel my true heart._ **

**_If you see my heart and find your way to me._ **

**_I want to give you all of my heart if you can stay by my side forever._ **

**_Even if we get exhausted in this world, let’s always stay by each other’s side. Never let go of my hand._ **

**_I want to use my last love for you._ **

**_I would be so happy if my last destiny was you._ **

**_I want to give you all of my heart if you can stay by my side forever._ **

 

As soon as Baekhyun finishes the song, it surprises her because Jongdae is not asleep yet and is staring straight at her.

“How come you can sing so beautifully, Baek?” Jongdae asks silently, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

Baekhyun shifts. “Um, by getting into the right feeling?”

“You sing everything with your feeling?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean every word you have sung?”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you mean every word? For me?”

 

Baekhyun freezes. Jongdae stares at her.

“Uh, I –”

Jongdae gets closer and pats her head.

“I’m so oblivious, am I not?”

“What… do you mean?”

“You don’t sing love songs as lullabies and mean every word for your friend, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun glances away.

“I’m so slow, I’m sorry.”

“No, Jongdae, that’s not –”

 

Jongdae kisses the corner of her mouth. Baekhyun stills in shock.

“I like you, too. Just realized it now.”

Baekhyun sniffs and clutches onto Jongdae’s pajama shirt. Jongdae chuckles.

“You cute little girl. You should have told me.”

She pats Baekhyun’s back, before she says, “It’s my turn to sing for you, I guess.”

 

**_The morning sunlight is like you. It might be a little childish, but I like it._ **

**_If I’m by your side when you wake me up, I have nothing more to wish for. I want to see you._ **

**_Don’t think that we can’t love because we’re young._ **

**_Before it’s too late, before I grow older, can you hold onto me?_ **

**_I love you only, as much as the sky. You truly are the reason I live._ **

**_I really, really, I want to hug you like crazy. We’re still going too fast, right?_ **

**_Whenever I meet eyes with her, I wonder if the smile that grows on my face might reach a corner of your heart._ **

**_I whisper into the beautiful ear._ **

**_Inside of your uncertain heart._ **

**_My feelings of love for you._ **

**_I’ll be taking you. Girl, I know without you._ **

**_Without you, I miss you. I’ll long for you forever._ **

**_My feelings of desire and hope, my love that grows deep again, I can no longer hide them._ **

**_You are me, girl_ **

**_My heart will catch you and not let you go. Can you feel it as well?_ **

**_Before, oh, it’s too late. Before I grow older, can you hold onto me?_ **

**_I know that your heart cannot come by my side yet._ **

**_Can I just call you my one?_ **

**_Let’s all together one, two, three, let’s begin._ **

**_You are my one, my everything._ **

**_I really, really, I want to love you like crazy._ **

**_I can do that now, right?_ **

**_I really, really, I want to love you like crazy._ **

**_I can do that now, right?_ **

****

Baekhyun chuckles and nods her head.

“Yeah, you can do that.”

Jongdae laughs and gives the softest kiss on her temple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Taeyeon - U R  
> *Girls’ Generation TTS - Only U  
> *SHINee - Life  
> *Taeyeon - All My Love  
> *SHINee – One
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
